Happy Easter
by Macarousse
Summary: Petit one-shoot spécial Pâques. Bon ok, c'est un peu beaucou en retard, mais bon ! Yaoi, si c'est rated M, c'est pas pour rien !


« Bonjour, il est 7h30 à South Park, c'est Pâques aujourd'hui alors debout les paresseux, les œufs ne sortiront pas tout seuls de leur cachette ! »

J'éteins mon réveil et m'étire lentement, aujourd'hui est une bonne journée : Pâques. Mon jour favori après mon anniversaire et Noël. J'ai beau avoir seize ans, les œufs de Pâques, c'est toujours aussi bon !

Bon, je ne vais plus les chercher dans le jardin, mais j'en ai quand même. C'est le principal.

Je sors de ma chambre encore en pyjama, le dimanche il ne faut pas m'en demander trop. Je sens la bonne odeur des pancakes chauds, des œufs et du bacon : le petit déjeuner doit être déjà servi.

J'entre dans la cuisine, salue ma mère et m'installe devant la plâtrée de bonnes choses qu'elle m'a préparées.

Une fois mon petit déjeuner englouti et la vaisselle faite, je vais dans le salon, m'attendant à trouver une pile de chocolats sur le canapé. Mais, à ma grande surprise, je ne trouve qu'un lapin en chocolat au lait. Étonné, j'appelle ma mère pour qu'elle m'explique qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel.

« Oh mon poussinet, tu es trop grand maintenant pour avoir des chocolats à Pâques, mais comme je sais que tu aimes ça, je t'ai quand même acheté un lapin, tu es content poussinet ? »

Je la regarde avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et lui crie :

« Putain, non je suis pas content, moi j'm'en fout d'être trop vieux, je veux du chocolat ! »

Ma mère se confond aussitôt en excuses en tout genre et me tend un billet de 20 dollars pour que j'aille m'en acheter au supermarché.

Je les prend et embarque aussi son stupide lapin. Je m'habille vite fait : un t-shirt orange et un jean noir, puis j'attrape une veste et sort en grignotant le seul chocolat que mon imbécile de mère ait acheté.

Je me dirige vers le supermarché et constate avec horreur qu'il est fermé : on est dimanche.

Je grogne de frustration, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

Je sais ! Je vais aller en piquer à Butters, con comme il est il m'en passera !

Je me dirige alors vers la maison des Stotch, me léchant déjà la lèvre supérieure à l'idée de déguster du bon chocolat.

Je sonne et c'est Mrs Stotch qui m'ouvre.

« Bonjour Mrs Stotch, désolé de vous déranger en cette belle matinée, mais puis-je parler à Butters ?

_Je dois te dire non Eric, Butters est puni, il ne peut voir personne. Au revoir. »

Et elle me claque la porte au nez. Foutu Butters et ses parents de merde !

Je me pose alors dans un coin, réfléchissant. A qui je pourrais bien soutirer des chocolats ?

Kenny ? Nan, il est trop pauvre pour en avoir un peu pour lui.

Stan ? Je peux toujours rêver, il en n'a que très peu chaque année. Il préfère que ses parents lui donnent un peu de fric.

Wendy ? Non, cette pouf ne voudra jamais me rendre service.

Kyle ? Non, je devrais même pas émettre cette hypothèse.

Soudain, je vois une petite silhouette aux cheveux bruns. Ike. Il semble grignoter quelque chose.

Je m'approche de lui et le salue.

« Salut Cartman. Me dit-il simplement

_Tu fais quoi ?

_Je mange mes chocolats de Pâques, ça se voit pas ?

_T'y a le droit ?

_Ouais, parce que ma mère trouve que c'est stupide de ne pas m'en acheter sous prétexte que c'est une fête chrétienne, et que je suis en âge de manger des chocolats de Pâques.

_Ah, et ça veut dire que Kyle en a aussi ?

_Oh lui, même s'il est diabétique, maman lui en a acheté, du coup il met cent cinquante ans à les bouffer pour ne pas prendre de risque.

_Comment ça ?

_Bah il mange un œuf par jour en gros.

_Ah ok. Il est chez toi là ?

_Ouaip.

_Ok merci.

_Derien, salut. »

Je souris, alors comme ça le petit juif à sa maman a droit aux chocolats de Pâques et il ne les mange même pas ?!

Je crois que je sais où m'en procurer.

Je me dirige vers la maison des Broflovski et sonne à la porte. Un Kyle a moitié réveillé vient m'ouvrir.

« Bonjour Kyle, belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

_Cartman ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Moi rien, juste discuter.

_A neuf heures du matin un jour de Pâques ? Tu te fous de moi ?

_Mais non, mais non, puis-je ?

_Vas-y. »

J'entre dans le salon vide. Kyle m'explique que ses parents sont partis pour la journée. Parfait.

Je m'installe sur le canapé et lui fait signe de s'approcher.

« Alors, vous fêtez Pâques chez vous ?

_Non, mais on a quand même le chocolat. D'ailleurs, tu devrais pas être chez toi à t'empiffrer ?

_Non, figure toi cher Kyle que ma mère ne m'en a pas acheté.

_Ah, je vois, et donc tu viens ici pour grappiller dans les miens, j'ai tord ? »

Putain, son intelligence de merde me soule, mais ça ira plus vite.

« Pour être honnête avec toi, oui tu as raison.

_J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je t'en donnerai pas, tu rêves.

_Mais Ike m'a dit que tu les mangeais pas !

_Si, mais plus lentement que toi, gros lard !

_Allez, soit gentil, tu vois comme je suis désespéré ! Je suis prêt à te donner 20 dollars pour que tu me les donne ! »

Kyle réfléchit un instant, j'en étais sûr l'appât du gain, un vrai juif.

« Nan. Me dit-il catégoriquement

_Pourquoi ? Tu veux quoi de plus ?

_Tu dois les mériter tes chocolats.

_Hein ? »

Il se lève et monte dans sa chambre. Sans y avoir été invité je le suis à l'étage, je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il entend par « tu dois les mériter ».

J'entre dans sa chambre, il est en train de chercher un truc dans son placard. Il sort une boîte en carton.

Il l'ouvre et me montre le contenu : des œufs de Pâques.

J'en bave limite et au moment où j'approche ma main il referme le couvercle.

« T'en auras la moitié si tu réussis.

_Réussi quoi ?

_A me regarder manger l'autre moitié sans criser. »

L'enc*lé !

Il sait très bien que c'est mission impossible, il veut juste me torturer ! Je n'y arriverais certainement jamais, mais je peux toujours essayer, de toute façon, si j'essaye pas, il me traitera de poule mouillée.

J'arrive pas à croire qu'il est capable de tous les bouffer pour m'emmerder. J'avance l'argument basique : « Et ton diabète ? »

Il me réponds en souriant que c'est peu cher payé par rapport au plaisir qu'il aura à me narguer.

Je serre les dents et abandonne la lutte, nan, le chocolat, je ne peux pas risquer de le perdre.

« Je relève le défi.

_Bien. Dit-il avec un sourire narquois »

Il s'assied sur son lit et commence lentement à défaire le papier d'une des nombreux œufs. Il le porte à sa bouche et commence à le grignoter. Il fait exprès de le manger lentement pour m'énerver.

Il mort à pleines dents dans le chocolat, s'en mettant autour de la bouche. Soudainement, je ressens une drôle de chaleur dans le bas-ventre. Kyle a une façon de manger… comment dire ? Sensuelle. Il me fait plus d'effet que le chocolat…

Je tente de me calmer mais sans le quitter des yeux, c'est pas très facile.

Il se lèche la lèvre supérieure et je frissonne alors que mon mini moi ne veut pas se calmer, le petit soldat est au garde à vous.

Au quatrième œuf je souffre le martyr, c'est un fourré à la praline, il en a plein autour des lèvres. Je pince les miennes, mais trop tard, mon bras s'est avancé pour attraper son épaule.

Il me regarde, incrédule, il hausse les sourcils en croisant mon regard affamé.

Sans prévenir, me jette sur lui et scelle nos lèvres. Il gémit de surprise alors que je m'occupe de lécher tout le chocolat autour de sa bouche. Une fois ma besogne terminé, je me relève et regarde son visage étonné.

« Cartman, qu'est-ce que… »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et m'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres, elles sont infiniment meilleures que le chocolat. Il essaye de me repousser mais abandonne vite alors que ma main parcourt son torse. J'attrape le bas de son t-shirt et l'enlève avec précipitation. Je me lèche alors les lèvres devant cette peau imberbe qui s'offre à moi. Je jette un coup d'œil à son visage rougit avant de d'embrasser chaque centimètre carré de son torse. Il gémit lorsque je joue avec ses tétons. Discrètement j'essaye de m'emparer d'un des œufs posés à côté. Kyle attrape ma main, la pose dans son cou et prend lui-même une des gourmandises en chocolat. Il l'ouvre délicatement et porte un bout de l'œuf à ses lèvres. Je souris et attrape l'autre bout, nous échangeons un baiser chocolaté. J'en profite pour m'attaquer à son pantalon qui fait un vol plané à travers la pièce. J'enlève moi-même mes vêtements et prends en vitesse un lapin en chocolat qui traînait au milieu de la boite. Je le porte à sa bouche et il ne se fait pas prier pour le sucer lentement. Cette image m'excite au plus haut point et je me dépêche de retirer le dernier vêtement qui me sépare de l'objet de mon désir. Kyle rougit un peu plus alors que je prends en main sa virilité déjà dressée.

J'exerce un lent mouvement de va-et-vient avec ma main gauche, tandis que l'autre est occupée à maintenir le lapin dans la bouche de Kyle, qui gémit de plus en plus fort. Ses mains à lui courent sur mon corps, tremblantes. Il n'a manifestement pas d'expérience en ce domaine.

J'arrête subitement mes va-et-vient et attrape ses jambes pour positionner à l'entrée de son intimé. Le lapin est en bouillie dans ma main, j'en recouvre alors ma virilité, ça servira de lubrifiant, le chocolat a plusieurs utilisations.

Kyle pousse un cri de douleur alors que j'entre lentement dans son intimité jamais explorée. Je lui caresse l'entrejambe pour faire passer la douleur. Alors que je suis à l'intérieur, je ne bouge plus pour qu'il s'habitue à ma présence. Puis, il me fait signe qui n'a plus mal, et je commence de lents va-et-vient.

Il gémit de plus en plus fort alors que je vais de plus en plus vite. Emporté dans mon élan, je rentre de plus en plus profondément, provoquant une série de cris aigus de la part du rouquin.

Ses joues rouges et son front sont couverts de sueur, je me délecte du spectacle qu'il m'offre : qui aurait pu deviner que le petit Kyle pouvait se montrer si… Je ne trouve pas de mot. Allons bon, j'ai d'autres choses à penser.

Un coup plus fort que les autres et je touche le septième ciel en même temps que Kyle qui se déverse entre nos ventres pendant que je fais de même en lui.

Je me retire et m'allonge à coté de lui, épuisé.

Au bout d'un moment, il se serre contre moi et me susurre à l'oreille :

« Je croyais que c'était du chocolat que tu voulais ? »

Je souris et le serra contre moi, caressant ses cheveux indomptables.

« Oui, mais je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc encore meilleurs que le chocolat ?

_Vraiment ? Et quoi donc ?

_Toi. »

Kyle ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire bêtement et de fermer les yeux.

Même si j'ai pas eu ma montagne de chocolat. Je crois que cette année Pâques fut bien meilleur que les autres fois.


End file.
